Project Summary/Abstract Since 2007, the Administrative Core has deftly identified and accomplished tasks related to the operation and success of this P01 through two granting cycles. This experience will be leveraged in the next granting cycle to permit the P01 leadership to again use the Administrative Core as the primary means to assure continuous integration and interaction among all P01 components and to oversee the research projects and other cores. This Core facilitates rapid communication and connection among investigators, projects, and cores through face-to-face meetings, written reports, and electronic communication. This Core assists sharing our research data with investigators both within and outside of Memorial Sloan Kettering (MSK) with a special emphasis to link Dr. Lovly and her Project 3 team at Vanderbilt with all facets of the program project through electronic communication and videoconferencing. The Administrative Core provides (1) administrative services; regulatory and reporting services, including preparation of annual reports and renewals; (2) budget management; (3) publication management and oversight; (4) videoconferencing for all P01 activities; (6) scheduling of P01 work-in-progress conferences for the investigators and yearly face-to-face presentations to our advisory committees; and (6) support of the oversight activities of the Executive and Advisory committees. The Administrative Core centralizes, expands, and improves the operational capabilities of the individual research projects and cores, avoids duplication, and ensures optimum utilization of resources. The MSK Lung P01 Program Manager supported by this Core meets at least 4 times a year with the Principal Investigators and the Executive Committee to assist in monitoring operations so that the research supported by the program project proceeds efficiently. The MSK Lung P01 Program Manager, with Drs Kris and Ladanyi, prepares and distributes a yearly progress report for the Executive and the Scientific Advisory Committees to assist in their review and oversight. The Administrative Core supports the Project and Core Leaders, the Executive Committee, and the Advisory Committees. It provides services that are essential for the P01 to function as an integrated research program to develop new targets for treatment for persons with lung cancers.